


Debbie Ocean: American Treasure

by yaustalla333



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaustalla333/pseuds/yaustalla333
Summary: Debbie and Lou being soft surrounded by their kids and accidentally getting roped in to going clubbing.ORA story that is way longer than I intended about how Lou is the type of home girl who APPRECIATES what she HAS.





	Debbie Ocean: American Treasure

You didn’t have to tell Lou, or any member of Debbie Ocean’s squad for that matter, that their Deb was one sure as shit catch. She was gorgeous, which only served to compliment her incredible mind and confident personality. The song “Finesse” by Bruno Mars practically burst from every room she walked into-- I’m talking about the Cardi B remix, obviously. Anyway, they all knew Debbie oozed sex appeal, and they all knew that despite her sometimes serious demeanor, Debbie Ocean could get down when she wanted, which is exactly the situation that she found herself in on an otherwise average Thursday night in the Lou’s apartment, turned dorm hall. It had been a pretty quiet week up to that point. Constance had picked a nice watch working mornings on Wall Street. She had also found some higher quality blow, which after a stern lecture on the long term effects of hard drugs from Lou she had sold back to the same guy. That was what she liked most about working on Wall Street; stimulating the economy. Amita had, of course, another crash and burn tinder date, with a guy who’s profile picture looked a lot more like Paul Rudd than he had any reason to let people believe. Nine Ball who was again suspiciously absent from Amita’s predate ritual, had shown up during the post date ritual with illegally downloaded HBO specials and gave her two cents about how this guy seemed, yet again, all wrong for their friend. The other girls hadn’t been up to much, Tammy had been busy with her family and her small business for most of the week so nobody had heard much from her, and they had heard about as much from Rose and Daphne who had been off somewhere in Paris collaborating with some Parisian magazine on a new spread. Lou was sitting, although if you asked anyone else it was more like a half backwards half sideways sprawl over the couch, in her pajamas, reading a travel magazine and nursing a glass bottle of unknown substance when Debbie came in through the front door. 

“I wouldn’t sit there if I were you.” Lou warned casually in her low drawl as Debbie wordlessly walked over and tried to take the seat next to one of her girlfriend’s feet. “Constance had her weird friend over again last night and he slept on the couch. Looks like an ominous stain.” She continued, looking up from her magazine to make sure Debbie caught the glint in her eye and the beginning of her smirk, protesting only a little bit when Debbie moved at the last second to sit on her stomach instead.   
“Watcha readin?” The brunette asked, shifting comfortably into Lou’s lap as she moved about to accommodate the new mass, placing a brief peck on the blonde’s cheek as she peered down at the literature. 

“It’s this summer’s new guide to the National Parks of the American West.” Lou answered, speaking quietly, as she always did when she and Debbie entered each other spaces and formed their own combined personal bubble, reading the title off the front of the magazine. “I’m preparing for when you finally whisk me away from this miserably cold city.” She hinted, smirking still as she placed her reading down and threaded a few fingers through Debbie’s hair, slightly mussed from the wind from the city. 

“Keep reading, buttercup.” Debbie teases, leaning in for a quick peck on her girlfriend’s lips. “How about I take you out tonight instead?” 

“Unless by take me out you mean take me out to Yosemite then I’ll have to pass.” Lou teased back, moving her head away from the chase of her girlfriend’s mouth. As hot as Debbie was, two could play at her game of seduction. 

“Come on baby, it’ll be fun!” Debbie tries to persuade the blonde. 

“It’s too cold to go out tonight. Build me a blanket castle instead.” Lou says in faux disinterest as she picks up her magazine and pretends to leaf through it again.” 

“That’s ridiculous! It’s 70 degrees today!” Debbie looks over her girlfriend’s shoulder incredulously, laughing a little because she’s Debbie Ocean and she sees right through Lou’s act. 

“Hm. It was 97 in Palo Alto today.” Lou murmurs lowly, pretending to make small talk as Debbie’s lips line their way up her neck into the shell of her ear. 

“I’ll wear” she begins, moving back down to Lou’s lips to place a chaste but promising kiss, “whatever” she breathes, leaning in for another kiss, “you” comes before a kiss with a smile, a bit cheeky in Lou’s opinion, “want.” She finishes, leaning back across to bite one ear, giving Lou just a hint of the perfume on her neck. 

“Fine.” Lou accepts, dropping her magazine to move her hands to Debbie’s thighs, which have somehow straddled their way over her hips while she was distracted. “No karaoke.” She adds, before leaning in for a kiss of her own. 

“Yes!” Debbie cheers, looking like a kid on Christmas morning after they break their kiss. “We’re going out tonight!” She singsongs into Lou’s ear as she leans in, interrupted by Constance, Amita, and Nine Ball bursting out from their hiding spot behind the kitchen wall. 

“Alright! We’re going out tonight!” They all yell, scurrying up to their rooms to get ready and call the others before either Debbie or Lou has a chance to correct them. 

Two hours later finds Debbie Ocean walking--no--stumbling out of her and Lou’s bathroom in her highest stilettos. 

“Baby you can’t be serious. I look like a twelve year old boys wet dream came alive.” She crosses her arms, standing in front of Lou who’s been sitting on their bed, waiting for her to come out for the better part of half an hour. And she’s not completely wrong. Her hair is kept down, in it’s soft looking natural waves, flowing unobstructed all the way down to nearly the small of her back. She’d thought about cutting it when she got out, but once she realized that Lou liked it long, she’d decided to keep it for a bit longer. Her top had two small straps, which led into a low black v cut that barely covered half of her chest, and stopped just below her sternum, leaving her toned stomach on display until the beginning of a tight and short white skirt, also with a pretty dramatic v cut revealing a bit more thigh than seemed necessary to Debbie.

“Or a 49 year old woman’s absolutely perfect reality.” She almost sighs dreamily, but she’s Lou, so instead she pulls Debbie forward by the elbows. Smirking slightly as she sees the brunette’s eyes darken as the blonde looks her up and down, noticeably appreciating the way the outfit she’d chosen for her partner suited her body. 

“Don’t go soft on me now, Miller.” Debbie defends softly, looking down, suddenly feeling shy under the lustful gaze. 

“Come on now, Darling.” Lou smiles genuinely. “You’re stunning, you know?” She asks. Lou knows Debbie inside and out, knows she puts on the air of complete self confidence, even when it sometimes falters on the inside. Those moments are only for Lou, and they’re so raw and pure that sometimes she cannot believe how beautifully complex Debbie Ocean is, and how lucky she is to have her. 

Debbie isn’t sure how to answer, so she settles for dropping her arms and taking Lou’s hand in her own. “Come on, charmer. I’m gonna need at least 3 Lou specials before I can even think of leaving the house like this tonight.” And she’s pulling her down the stairs and flipping her hair to turn back and wink at her and sometimes Lou thinks she knows everything about Debbie and sometimes she goes from bashful to downright destructively sexy in less than a second, still surprising the pants off her girlfriend. 

When they make it down to the kitchen, all the other girls are already there, and have started without them if their hollers and catcalls have any indication, which they might not, they’re a weird group even when sober. 

“Woo! Hot Mom comin through!” Constance cheers when she sees Debbie, who goes straight for the bottle of rum on the counter. 

“Damn Lou, you really takin’ your girl out like that?” Nine Ball asks, turning to Lou, who’s halfway to her whiskey cabinet. 

“Did I not mention the ‘Property of Lou Miller’ tattoo being part of the outfit?” The blonde says before a swig, winking at Debbie as she rolls her eyes. She’s about to make a witty comeback when a horn honks out front. 

“That’s our ride!” Daphne says, looking fresh from Paris as she ushers everyone out the front door where a solid black stretch limo is waiting. Lou thinks it’s a bit much, but all the other girls seem excited, so she shares a knowing look with Debbie before ushering her in and taking the last seat in the corner. The girls were, off course, popping champagne bottles and dancing loudly to the music coming from the speaker. Lou, with one arm around her girlfriend, noticed how Debbie moved so close she was practically on her lap, although the back of the car was rather spacious. 

“I’m sorry that I called you my property.” Lou murmurs into her ear, not quite knowing what to say and feeling warm and fuzzy from the whiskey she had snuck into her breast pocket. 

“Oh Baby, you haven’t heard?” Debbie smiles, making sure Lou knows she appreciates the apology, even if it wasn’t necessrary. “I’m so yours.” She leans in, her lips reaching Lou’s just as the blonde hears her words, and she smiles, a big open mouthed smile, leaving the perfect window of opportunity for Debbie to deepen the kiss until they’re again, interrupted. 

“Mom! Dad! Can you at least wait until the rest of us get out to go all “Partition” up in here?” Constance calls out, and Lou and Debbie look up to see that they’ve arrived at their destination, and the rest of the girls are slowly piling out of the limo. 

“Shut up, Runt! Can’t you see they were having a moment!” Amita calls out from ahead. 

“Can’t we all just get along for once.” Tammy sighs, once again feeling literally too old for this shit. 

Lou and Debbie exit last, not separating their hands even when they get in the packed club, music blasting and lights blaring, certainly not complaining about being pushed up against each other again by the crowd. Following Nine Ball, who not only knows the bar’s management but is also one of the best of them all at moving through crowds, they make their way to the bar. Debbie counts 11 watches and 4 bracelets that make their way through Constance’s hands, and she wouldn’t be surprised if she had missed at least a couple. The grind never stops. 

Once they get to the bar and order all their drinks, Lou fully taking Debbie’s words to her head and ordering her a double martini, they move to a more sparse area, and all decently drunk off of drinks they stole on the walk over. The dancing is immediate and horrendous. Lou turns around and Nine Ball is surrounded by women, Amita standing off to the side with Daphne looking ...jealous? Even Tammy is dancing next to Rose, both of them looking equally stupid, and Constance is just bouncing around with 30 watches dangling from her wrist, having the time of her life. 

It’s honestly not really Lou’s scene. It’s not really Debbie’s either, but she turns to her right to see her girl bouncing up and down with Constance, singing every word to this new poppy JLo song, even the Spanish parts and Cardi’s lines, and Lou has no idea how she knows this song. She marvels for a second at how carefree Debbie can get, until she’s caught looking, and the brunette pulls her in, making sure there’s not a millimeter of space between their bodies. 

“It’s not Yellowstone.” Debbie whispers--actually yells--in her ear. 

“Yosemite, Baby. I want Yosemite.” Lou reminds her, normally she would go with the flow but honestly she’s already seen Maryland and she wasn’t that impressed. She sees the cogs turning in Debbie’s drunk brain, prison had really done a number on her tolerance, she thinks, cracking a smile and letting Debbie sway them in whichever direction she wants. 

“Yosemite.” Debbie repeats, pulling her head back and closing her eyes tightly, trying to put the word in her brain for later. “Yosemite.” She says once more, a bit softer after she’s opened her eyes and brought her arms over Lou’s shoulders, like a promise, before drawing their lips together.


End file.
